User talk:Sheihou
Welcome to Black Cover Wiki! Hello There, Sheihou! Welcome to ! I hope you'll stay for awhile in this Wikia. First of all, Thank you for your edit to the Asta page. Whether you were feeling nervous or excited on your first edit, we appreciate your effort! There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. Questions, Requests and Have Something On Your Mind? Then please leave a message on my talk page and maybe I could help you with anything! Regretfully I had to revert your edits and delete your uploads because they broke the Image Policy. Please look over it and the Manual of Style. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 15:38, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Your uploads still aren't meeting the wiki's criteria regarding quality, naming, rationale, and licensing. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 15:54, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Renaming Pages Please, start a discussion on the article's Talk page before renaming/moving the article. It helps prevent edit-warring and allows for issues to be clarified. While the Japanese for Thunder Arrow contains the kanji for , it doesn't directly translate to "Thunder God". Also, neither the kanji nor the hiragana support the reading raijin at all. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 19:24, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Re:Relationships page? None of the Relationship sections are long enough to warrant separate pages. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 19:58, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Re:Steel Magic Because it was a typo and has been removed. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 16:11, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Japanese Stop adding these into articles. Putting false information on the wiki is vandalism. It is clear that you're not getting them from the actual manga, rather some machine translator. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 19:32, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Re:Ki Did you have something else in mind? And what is your issue with the current one? Dragonus Nesha (talk) 16:26, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Well the photo you're using is anti magic flowing into asta's body not Ki. Sheihou (talk) 18:23, January 22, 2018 (UTC) It shows him sensing his own Ki (the glowing) and using that to sense the flow of Anti Magic. Do you have a suggestion for a better image to use? Dragonus Nesha (talk) 18:36, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Yeah it's when ki was first shown but anything I post you delete. Sheihou (talk) 19:06, January 22, 2018 (UTC) You're going to need to be more specific than that. And I only delete images if they don't meet the criteria spelled out in the rules. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 19:19, January 22, 2018 (UTC) It's Chapter 48 page 4 Sheihou (talk) 20:53, January 22, 2018 (UTC) I assume you mean the first panel. Why do you think that would make for a better image? Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:16, January 22, 2018 (UTC) It gives it a more visual explainion of Ki and an example. Sheihou (talk) 21:24, January 22, 2018 (UTC) It doesn't though. It's an eye, a mouth, a torso, and a person by a wall. There's no visual for the energy, and the explanation is text-only, which would be removed. The current image visualizes Ki and demonstrates Asta sensing it within himself. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:52, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Then what about the part where asta feel Ki subconcenily? I have a question why did you undo the edit i did there was nothing visually wrong with it that i could tell. Mastrerrafter (talk) 16:26, November 14, 2018 (UTC)Mastrerrafter Re:Gallery Could you be more specific? Dragonus Nesha (talk) 00:47, May 19, 2019 (UTC) I think that there are too many photos on character pages so I suggest a gallery page to tidy them up. Sheihou (talk) 01:05, May 19, 2019 (UTC)